chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kathie Parkman
Kathie Aislinn Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 8: Brave New World. She will be the fifth daughter and seventh child of Jess and Sam Parkman, and the eldest of quadruplets. She will possess the abilities of Ability Restoration, Photokinesis, Life And Death Induction, Diamond Aura and Skill Adaptation. Appearance Kathie will have dark brown eyes, and while her hair will naturally be a medium brown shade, as an adult she will usually have blonde highlights scattered throughout it. She will be quite slim and petite, at only 5'6 in height, and will have a pale skin tone. She will be very fashion conscious and will also be very feminine in how she dresses. Abilities Kathie's first ability will be Ability Restoration. She will be able to restore the abilities of others, and will need physical contact to do so. When she touches a person and uses this ability, light will course down her forearm and into the person, completely hiding her hand and the part of the body she is touching whilst restoring his or her abilities. She will be able to undo the effects of abilities like ability deletion, deletion, draining, suction, ability absorption and vulnerability linked power absorption. She will also be able to restore abilities which have been removed by altering the person's body or genetics, or by taking the person back an evolutionary step. However, she will not be able to give abilities to someone who is a non-evolved human naturally. Her second ability will be Photokinesis. Kathie will be capable of producing natural levels of light, coloured decorative lights and spheres of light bright enough to blind. She will also be able to manipulate existing light; brightening it, dimming it and even removing light completely. Eventually, she will learn to manufacture a form of light which is only visible to select people, but she will take years to do so. She will also learn to bend light rays in order to make herself and others invisible, and will learn to create simple, non-altering illusions. Kathie's third ability will be Life And Death Induction. She will be capable of killing and reviving people using this ability. She will not require any form of physical contact, but will need to be near the person and able to see him or her. She will normally aim the ability by pointing at the person. However, this gesture will not be completely necessary. The ability will then return a dead body to life, or kill a person instantly if he or she is currently alive. It cannot heal a person before he or she dies. She also cannot use it on any animals or plants, just on humans. Her fourth ability will be Diamond Aura. She will possess an aura which will block all empathic and mental abilities. At first, it will be automatic and constantly active, but she will learn to lower it when she is fifteen. After then, she will be able to let abilities affect her if she chooses to, unless she is in a particularly defensive mood, which will cause it to become constant again. The aura will be visible to those who can see auras, and will appear like a thin layer of diamond in front of her. Her fifth and final ability will be Skill Adaptation. This ability will enable Kathie to give herself any skills she needs. She will only have to think of the specific skill set to possess it, and her skills can range from deception skills to fighting skills to sports skills. However, they will only remain with her for an hour before beginning to fade, and once lost, they cannot be regained again for a while. She also won't be capable of giving skills to others, just herself. Family & Relationships *Mother - Jess Parkman *Father - Sam Parkman *Brothers - Neal, Seth, Cameron and Keagan Parkman *Sisters - Alex, Kaylyn, Michaela, Shauna and Finley Parkman History & Future Etymology Kathie is a Greek name meaning "pure", an abbreviated form of the name Katherine. This name was chosen in memory of her great-grandmother, Katherine Bishop. Her middle name, Aislinn, is Gaelic meaning "dream". Her surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or someone who owns or works in a park. Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Characters Category:Future Characters